Weird Questions
by illbeyourhimitsu
Summary: Sometimes there are some weird questions you've got to ask your friend, and for Naruto, this was definitely one of them. AU. Now a two shot. With an ending! Hooray.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes there are some weird questions you've got to ask your best friend, and for Naruto, this was definitely one of them.

"Are you gay?" He asked his best friend, Sasuke, during detention.

Sasuke turned his head to look at him, raising an eyebrow slowly with a confused expression on his face, though Naruto could swear that there was a small smirk upon his lips, as if almost amused.

"No." He said, bluntly.

"Are you… bi?" Naruto asked him, embarrassed that he had been wrong. He had been so sure of this fact, and it wasn't exactly something you just casually ask someone, especially not your best friend.

"No…" Sasuke said.  
>"But I've seen you with a guy before." Naruto protested, refusing to give up on his claim. It wasn't that he wanted him to be gay or anything, he just didn't like being wrong…or… that's what he told himself.<p>

Sasuke chuckled , "I swear, Sai's just my stalker. Besides, it's not as if he's my type. Gay or straight either way."

Naruto forced a laugh, hoping to relieve the awkwardness of it all.

"Then what _is_ your type?" He asked him, thinking of Sakura, a pretty girl with bubble-gum pink hair in his class, who always latched herself onto Sasuke….not that Sasuke had ever reciprocated those feelings.

"Oh, you know... Blonde hair," He said, definitely smirking now. In response Naruto quickly ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, stopping to scratch at the base of this neck, as not to seem like he was think of anything…weird.  
>"Blue eyes," Sasuke continued, and Naruto looked away quickly, suddenly very interested in the tree across the schoolyard. Naruto couldn't dare to look at Sasuke with his eyes: coloured like ocean and sky blended into one another.<p>

Naruto whipped his head around and was suddenly staring into Sasuke's dark onyx eyes and was pulled into Sasuke's chest, two strong arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Sasuke?" Naruto yelled, immediately struggling to get away from Sasuke's grip, but with no avail.

Sasuke stretched up and pressed his lips lightly against Naruto's forehead, then his nose, then on both cheeks, working his way down to Naruto's lips.

But then suddenly stopped, making Naruto's heart stop.  
>"Oh, I'm gay," Sasuke whispered, making Naruto's heart start again, "But only for you, Naruto." He said.<p>

In that moment Naruto snapped out of Sasuke's hypnotism, and raised his arms and placed his hands firmly on Sasuke's chest and shoved him away.

This only made Sasuke laugh, making Naruto flinch.

"Are you gay for _me_ yet?" Sasuke whispered, giving him another smirk and a wink.

"Hell no! Now leave me alone." Naruto grumbled, and turned away to stare at a different tree, for felt like it was on fire.

_Damn him! _Naruto thought, as he clutched his shirt where his heart was, for if his heart pounded any more, he felt it would jump out of his chest and leave him dying on the floor.


	2. Ending

The second Sasuke walked in, Naruto froze in his seat. It was the first time that Sasuke had ever come in late. Sasuke had never been late. Thus, Naruto had assumed – hoped – that Sasuke wouldn't be at school.  
>Sasuke began to walk down the aisle between the desks, getting closer and closer to Naruto's seat. Naruto could feel the sweat beginning to form on his forehead, under his headband, and his heart hammering in his chest. He avoided Sasuke's gaze, pretending to be much more interested in the white board, which was completely blank. But staring forward, he could still feel Sasuke's watchful gaze upon him.<br>Ever since yesterday, Naruto had avoided Sasuke, in terms of any form of interaction. In the ways he could. It had only been a couple hours, really. He barely had to do anything, but he did whatever possible.  
>But all throughout class, throughout the entire day, Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes bored into the back of his head. Naruto didn't even look at him all day, until lunch, and Sasuke actually ran up to him, a rare sight for Sasuke unless he was in some kind of sport.<br>He grabbed Naruto's wrist, which Naruto instantly slapped away.  
>"What?" He snapped, taking a few paces backwards, trying to create distance between them.<br>"I think we should talk." Sasuke said, emotionless, his face blank.  
>Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, biting his lip, "About..?"<br>Sasuke stepped towards him, smirking as little as he said "Us, obviously." Motioning two fingers back and forth between them.  
>"I –"<br>"Come on, Naruto." Sasuke's smirk was quickly wiped off his face, replaced with an almost pleading look in his eyes.  
>After a long minute of a silent staring competition, Naruto threw his hands up in exasperation, "Fine! After school."<br>Sasuke smirked once more before walking off.

~X~

"Naruto."  
>Naruto turned around to bump into Sasuke's nose, who was standing right behind him, waiting for him to get his bag out of his locker.<br>"Jeez!" Doya haveta stand right behind me?" Naruto said, rubbing his forehead, "Your nose is really sharp, didya know that?"  
>"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to run…'fraidy cat."<br>Naruto replied by punching him in the arm.

"Ow."  
>"Let's just go already."<br>They walked out of the school in silence, Naruto fidgeting the entire time.  
>"You know, I always thought you were dumb, but I didn't think you were <em>that <em>dumb." Sasuke said, finally breaking the awkward silence.  
>"Hey! Whaddaya mean by that?"<br>Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You really didn't notice?"  
>"How is someone supposed to notice that?"<br>"How about the time when we were kids and we'd sleep in the same bed? Or the time I told you that you shouldn't get a girlfriend because it might ruin our friendship?"  
>Naruto could feel his face heating up, and shooed the statements away with a wave of his hand.<br>"But we were just kids! It doesn't mean anything?"  
>"Oh, how about you getting upset about my 'fan girls'?"<br>"Maybe because I was jealous of you?"  
>"After I told you that we shouldn't get girlfriends? Which you agreed to?"<br>"Well, yeah! I wasn't allowed to a have a girlfriend yet you had them around you all the time!"  
>"So you don't like me at all?" Sasuke's eyes were steady, staring right at Naruto, eyebrows knitted together in misery.<br>Naruto flinched, surprised Sasuke would be hurt…because of him.  
>"Of course I do! You're my best friend!"<br>"You _know _what I mean."  
>"It's just not right! I'm a guy, you're a guy, and-"<br>"And I don't care."  
>"Fine! I don't even care anymore." Naruto began to walk off, stomping his feet harshly against the ground in frustration.<br>Sasuke gaped after him, "What?"  
>Naruto turned to him, took a deep breath and shouted, "I'm totally gay for you!"<br>Sasuke smirked, "Then what are you waiting for?" Naruto raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Get over here."  
>Naruto walked towards him, still confused, and before he could say anything in protest, Sasuke cupped his face and placed his lips on his, kissing him hard. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist when he deepened the kiss and his knees went weak.<p>

Sasuke smirked against Naruto's mouth, hearing him moan.  
>Oh, yeah. They were totally gay for each other, Sasuke thought.<p>

**A/N  
>There ya go, I wrote up an ending for this.<br>This was originally a oneshot, so this was pretty hard to write.  
>Thank you for all the reviews and any more feedback you could give me. :)<strong>


End file.
